Black Swan
by LittleDarkDevil13
Summary: Uh oh, Why does Blair just have to leave all of her things lying around... And what is this. A movie? Post kishin SoMa SoulxMaka Smut my first M enjoy. Lemon. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Littledarkdevil is alive! **

**Heh that was weird anyway this is my first try at a lemon so I'm not quite sure about it but I hope you like it.**

**Dedication: to hangovers, vodka and things that come and go...**

**Black swan**

"Tadai- Mahhh" Maka looked down, well not down down because if she did she would only see their wooden floor. Still she looked to her feet trying to find out what in the world had tripped her over.

There was nothing in the door that could make her fall so unceremoniously on the ground or at least nothing that she remembered. However she wasn't surprised about the black strappy four inch stiletto that stood there looking innocent. Should she have expected more? They had, after all left Blair on her own, at the house, for three weeks.

She heard a huff "C'mon Maka Ya' gonna stay there glarin' at Bair's heels? Let's get in and try not to trip over the rest of the mess." Her silver haired partner growled.

"M'kay" Maka stood while looking around. Blair was dead cat meat.

Usually most of the house was clean and tidy except for the feline's room which always looked like a tornado had swept around, this time however said room seemed to have extended into the rest of the house like a kind of mold. **(I felt like this was my house and my room I was describing**

There was everything, everywhere. Once all of the bags and suitcases were in their respective owners' room Maka set to the labor while soul sat to watch some random TV program.

"There all done" she said while looking at the kitchen. Maka should have been in the records book, she had cleaned almost the entire house in one simple hour. Tossing magazines around, flinging lacy bras (she was surprised that people still called it a bra when a five year old could easily tear apart the skimpy material.) back to where they belonged and so much more. The last room to clean now was the living room where Soul laid on the couch watching that silly match of his that Maka couldn't really understand.

.

.

His partner sometimes really overworked herself, seriously she had been running around the house like crazy and from what he had seen managed to clean everything but the room he was in up in an hour.

All in all she looked kinda hot while mopping crazily around.

Maka may have not noticed but it wasn't that the members of the other sex at shibusen didn't pay attention to her, a quite impossible feat in Soul's eyes due to her recent growth spurt. Actually they didn't go that near her because most thought they were an item. Soul couldn't say he wasn't glad of that at least those annoying fan girls kept away and he knew for sure that many gays had lecherous thoughts about Maka too. True he was one more but hey he did love her.

Then Soul saw her walk into the room with her broom in hand, his meister had filled out nicely throughout the years. She still was no Blair but her chest formed an adequate curve for her lithe body Maka having boobs only a little smaller than Tsubaki.

Maka started moping around while he followed her with his eyes, feisty. Talk about Blair's D cup bras being flung into a neat pile by Maka.

He shifted a little as Maka discarded yet another piece of skimpy lingerie and picked some object from below.

"Ne Soul, is this movie yours?" She said while flinging it at him.

"Black Swan? Nope maybe Blair's"

"Hmm then it's going to her room with all of the other junk" The death scythe looked at the DVD, maybe they could watch it.

"Nah how about we watch it, you're almost done with this room anyway. I do remember Liz saying I was a good movie" He saw her face redden a little bit.

"B-But its rated R"

"So what I'm eighteen you're seventeen legally you are with a responsible adult" Soul heard Maka huff.

"B-B-But"

"What, scared of watching it tiny tits?"

"MAKA CHOP" A thousand pages encyclopedia was shoved into his skull "And they're not that tiny anymore" She pouted and headed to Blair's room "Put it on the DVD already." He gave a toothy grin to no one in particular happy for having succeeded.

.

.

The heavy pile of Bair's stuff fell heavily on the bed. Maka sighed.

She wasn't that flat anymore was she?

Of course beside Blair she didn't stand out that much but her body filled up with the years or that she thought.

She took off the bun in her head and thought of her partner. Damn Soul for being so sexy.

Even though she hated to admit it Maka had fallen for her death scythe, being a teenager her hormones just had taken a flip over and one day after a mission Maka found herself ogling at Soul's chest and thinking how is defined muscles would feel below her hands the scar making him hotter somehow.

Coming back to the room she saw the movie was on and Soul had put some covers in the couch, he and covered himself with some. The weather those days was pretty cold. She sure was glad about that decision on Soul's part. Maka walked over to him and slipped into the covers, sitting a little awkwardly.

"So ready"

"Yep" And he let the movie play.

For a while there Soul decided it had been a mistake suggesting watching the movie because up until then the film reminded him of some chic flicks.

Maka on the other side was happy that nothing that much explicit had showed up yet, Covered on their own little blanket the scythe meister snuggled up to her partner she couldn't help that Soul was warm. The light on the room dim as they were almost at six o'clock

The girl was dancing that number about the white swan or something; he felt his head fall back and soon dozed off remembering something about the girl waking up. What he didn't hear were the moans coming from that screen, and he didn't feel his hand sliding to place on Maka's thigh either.

Maka stared eyes wide open to the screen and the woman fingering herself on it. At first she was somehow focused on waiting for the scene to end not having flushed or anything, however then she felt a callous hand come to rest on her thigh. Damned all short skirts. Then was when her body really got set on fire and her cheeks reddened.

Oh god soul was gonna meet the seventh volume of Harry Potter hard cover version very, very soon. But as she fumbled to get to the book in the nearby table where she was sure to have left it Maka looked up expecting to find Soul's trademark toothy grin instead that well known face framed by snow white hair was peaceful with his eyes closed. Maka decided he was not worth kicking right then and swiftly tried to move his hand but in the moment she tried to grasp it he only unconsciously moved that naughty hand a little upwards and squeezed the thigh.

At that moment her very hoe of a mind decided to take over and made Maka let out a high pitched moan. She was getting turned on by this little? Damn he's asleep Maka take control already.' ´a little somewhat smartass voice said in her mind.

Reasonable Maka eventually won the mind struggle and decided that if she didn't want o make a fool of herself it was better to let it go focus back on the movie and wait for soul to wake up and get a very special Maka chop.

Turning her attention back to the movie was easier than imagined mostly because some old fart was telling a dancer if he would fuck Nina. Maka fixed her eyes on the screen and tried to figure out what happened during her um… moment of distraction.

Finally Maka gave up and focused again on the TV while leaning into soul's shoulder. Then the old fart (what Maka had decided to call him after in fructuously trying to remember his name) Kissed the girl and started touching her. The weird thing about this was that she started getting an unfamiliar ache in between her legs, and Maka wondered how it would be for Soul to touch her like that man did in the movie. She knew she loved him enough but he probably didn't really reciprocate her feelings.

The throbbing heat grew and her awareness of that hand in her leg did too. So of course that was when Soul, who was dreaming Shinigami knows what squeezed her thigh again.

Now while her last moan had been quite high she still had been a considerable distance from Soul, this moan was rather _louder_ than the other had been and her mouth was this time just beside the scythe's ear. As expected crimson eyes shot open searching for a partner whose face was mere centimeters from his.

.

.

His hand felt something soft but toned. He tried squeezing it and a loud moan was heard just beside him. This couldn't be… this wasn't….

Yep it was, Maka and he seemed to have been molesting her while sleeping. Soul waited for the imminent Maka Chop to his skull but it never came, and her face was still flushed red in a surprised manner. Now that he remembered that moan hadn't been one of pain.

"Maka…" She didn't respond the only sound was the half moans coming from the TV and neither soul nor Maka heard that stupid thing anymore. Her flushed face was adorable and just five centimeters were distancing their bodies, a gap she closed.

It was a soft chaste kiss.

Her hands lingered hesitant for a moment above his head debating whether she should grab his hair. And then she was gone, soft footsteps leaving through the hallway.

Maka started that kiss and finished it herself, leaving him with a bittersweet taste.

Soul stumbled towards the closed door of ironically Blaire's room feeling groggy and a bit drunk from the kiss.

"Maka, open up" He felt soft muffled sobbing from inside the room "C'mon Maka don't be mad" Cool guys weren't supposed to make the girl they loved cry.

*sob*

"Open up I… didn't mean to…"

"I know…" the soft broken voice said.

"Then why won't you open?" silence "Damn it Maka answer"

"I-I I'm ashamed ok" She said flinging the door open.

"Of what I was the one molesting you"

"Because I k-know t-that y-you don't f-feel… A-and I w-was e-enj… And you'd b-be disgusted" He stared at Maka just like a second head that looked like Asura had just grown from her chest, if she was trying to say what he thought she was, oh my. She misinterpreted his gaze though "See that's w-what I thought" She tried to close the door on his face, but that proved to be quite difficult when he retained it with a physical strength far bigger than hers.

He swallowed hard "Were you… enjoying it?"

She slowly nodded. For the second time that night their lips pressed together.

**(This was about to end here but suddenly my playlist switched to blood on the dance floor and well perverted me took over)**

.

Why was Soul kissing her? He didn't lo… And all sanity was thrown out of the window when his hot moist tongue clashed with her lower lip coaxing her into providing him entrance.

Her lips parted and his tongue explored her mouth. He tasted quite well bittersweet like dark chocolate.

Suddenly there was emptiness and she felt cold before he turned her to the wall with her back facing him and her soft breasts rubbing into the wall. Soul started nibbling at her neck, her earlobes, and the shell of her ear and finally found a spot that made her shiver and moan underneath him. She felt him working magic on her body.

"How can you think *nibble* I'd be *nibble* disgusted. I've wanted this *lick* since forever." And between her moans she heard it "You idiot I love you"

"I-I love you too Soul-ku Ahh" he held her from behind while squeezing Maka's left breast. Soul lifted the shirt up and admired her flat stomach and the cute breasts clad in only a plain red bra. Carefully he turned her over and carried her to the bed. Not breaking eye contact once.

Maka felt Blair's covers snuggle up against her body, a warm pleasuring hand fumbling with her bra clasp while the other went up and down caressing her lithe body. She decided to help soul with that one, Maka raised her arm and easily undid it in a moment

He carefully lifted the offending garment of her body and admired the sight in front of him before her face flushed with acknowledgement and she covered her bare torso the best way possible with both arm.

"I know they're not as big as B-Blaire's…"

"Shut up, they're better" he took both her arms up and pinned her to the bed. Carefully his tongue glided over Maka's nipple licking around it teasing, refusing to give it all.

"S-Soul please" He attacked her breast with his mouth while kneading the other gently. Her arms were still pinned over her head, and oh how she dreaded that, Maka wanted her partner out of that damned shirt now. Her opportunity came soon anyway, when he freed her arms to slightly squeeze her butt she started fumbling with the hem of the shirt and pulling upwards. Soul understood and pulled back just for a second allowing her to run those pale and delicate hands over his well toned chest scratching lightly at his nipples.

Suddenly Soul moved from her grasp, to her legs slowly sliding the white socks off eyeing the juncture of her legs.

Maka stared at him as his body began to cover hers, now they were face to face, and Maka couldn't hold it in anymore, she reached down and very soon started fumbling with the hem of the Navy blue sweats Soul had been wearing for the afternoon.

His big hands grasped hers. "Are you sure you wanna go all the way?"

"Yes I love you, I can't ask for more."

Emerald met crimson and no more questions were asked. She pulled his sweats down and he undid her skirt leaving it to lay forgotten in an unknown corner of the room. Maka looked red; her lover went down to her and tenderly put his lips over hers cupping her face and sliding his hands over to her head to release Maka's pigtails.

She was beautiful, a goddess. He thought while pulling her panties down her legs and letting them go to probably the same place that old red skirt had gone.

And gosh was she gorgeous like this too bare under his gaze.

Soul slowly reached for her most intimate part and traced a finger over her slit. She squeaked and moaned in the most arousing way possible and even that was surprised when soul started pumping two fingers out of her very wet entrance.

Maka felt in heaven as her lover pumped his fingers in and out of her his mouth was now devouring her nipple and a third finger had been added. She soon saw white as the powerful orgasm washed over her.

Soul rapidly turned her around on her hands and knees, his legs forcing hers to spread even farther as he pulled down his boxers. "Are you ready?" His voice was husky she could only nod as Soul pushed inside. The pain was slight not as strong as she had expected for it to be, so when it stopped leaving a hot burning want Maka pushed back on him, rolling her hips, Soul groaned at the movement and started thrusting at a slow and steady rhythm.

Her moans were loud and clear. As one of his hands groped her shest and the other was massaging her clit.

She met his thrusts and the rhythm became more desperate. Maka felt herself coming soon so she fisted the sheets, hard and let go at the same time soul released inside her.

"Soooul!"

He rolled over beside her as Maka let her body down. She felt complete, happy. And as his arm wrapped around Maka's middle and both fell fast asleep she just thought about how much she had been missing before.

Finally everything was silent, the movie seemed to have ended, and still none of them regretted not having watched the end.

**Omake**

Blair blasted into her room after a long night at chupa cabras only wanting to sleep for a long while.

That's when she saw the two bodies lying comfortably next to each other in her bed.

"It was time for this to happen" She said" Oh well I'll sleep in Maka's room for today" She gave the sleeping couple a last glance "I just hope they used the condoms I always leave in my night stand."

_Uh-oh_

**Umm well this is it, I hope you liked it. Please Review I really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Little devil is here LOL. Well this was originally a one shot, but some people wanted more and a plotline bumped in my head (it's still foggy and fuzzy but yeah I am getting there) any way hope you like blah blah blah. I'm drunk to hell but that's alright.**

**Dedication: To whisky for keeping my mind from him, to love sickness for making me need it, to what I'm becoming and I love, to my parents hating what I love. To he whom I love with madness.**

**To three days grace and Sum41 for inspiring me.**

**Sexual frustration.**

Warm…

"Makaa open up" A voice said "Little angel time to rise and shine"

'Just a Little more papa I don't wanna have to wake up and Maka chop you…' She snuggled closer to the comfy thing beside her 'wait you said Papa?'

She tried to struggle against Souls strong grip, no use at all.

Among the many good things of having a partner you knew since being twelve, there was one Maka rarely ever decided to think about, what for but this time her little brain was glad they'd learned Soul's ticklish spots. She squirmed both arms behind her back, and blindly searched for that magic point almost below the death scythe's ribs. Praying it would work two fingers made a feathery move against the toned skin.

Soul flinched but didn't release his strong grip on Maka's middle.

The fingers went back to tickling his side this time a little stronger than before. The man beside her started still subconsciously squirming and moving and turning all over the bed. While holding onto her. Sheesh that's one stubborn arm.

"MAKA-CHAN IS SOMETHING WRONG IN THERE? SHALL I HELP MY LITTLE BABY UP? DO YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU GET DRESSED?" Spirit paused for a moment "Hey where's the rapscallion I remember him not being in his room… Don't tell me he's in there with you. MAKA MY POOR BABY WAAH" Maka's want to just push Soul aside and go let her father meet the new encyclopedia Soul had given her for her birthday.

This however proved to be quite the harsh task, as the more she tickled the more Soul tightened his grip around Maka's middle and tossed her around the bed as one would do to a ragdoll.

As the plan seemed fruitless Maka decided it was not worth being pushed around and tried to squirm her was from her lover's arms. That's when she felt something hard brush against her thigh. Damn she had forgotten something important. Despite having her father just in the hallway Maka still blushed and (even though she wouldn't admit it) got aroused.

'Clothes'

"Missy if you don't open the door in this instant I'll blast it down" Spirit's yells came from the hallway.

Oh god oh god oh god… like well her father was about to blast the door and she was naked with a guy in the bed could things get any worse.

She finally untangled.

He slowly opened crimson eyes still so early, what had Maka in a hurry at this hour?

"G' morning Babe whatcha doin'" He smirked kicking the covers off his body. Maka had somehow found her panties but still stood there topless and blushing; well they _could _have a second go in the morning.

He pulled up to her and in an instant pulled her down crushing her lips roughly with his own.

"So-ngh Soul stop," Maka wanted this as much as him but if Spirit knew of their little affair then and there he'd sure kill her beloved so she pushed him aside.

"Tease"

"MAKAAA LITTLE BABY COME OUT IT'S NOT SAFE FOR YOU AND THAT GUY TO STAY IN THE SAME ROOM. HE'LL MOLEST YOU" her father's sobs came clearly from outside the door as she threw him his shirt.

"Wait a little papa I'm getting ready, Soul is asleep." She said before adding in a hushed whisper that only soul could hear "Now you get dressed and pretend nothing happened unless you want papa running towards you with his scythe arm for deflowering his baby girl" she rolled her eyes at those last words.

Soul just put on his clothes that had very conveniently fallen beside the bed. Maka's were another issue, Blair's room always looked like a tornado slept in and adding all of Blair's clothes that Maka threw in the previous day The only two things she could ever find were her bra and panties.

Maka was desperate her father was about to break the door down. So she opted for improvisation. She picked a short leather tight miniskirt that while being about as short as her usual skirt really did compliment her butt. Now the top was the problem since most of Blair's tops were meant to show her impressive cleavage and Maka while having a chest a little bit past average didn't fit most of them. She ended up deciding to wear a profound v-neck halter top colored deep red. By the time she turned around Soul was already dressed and deep below the covers which Maka now realized had a kitty cat pattern printed on them, nah Blair wouldn't really mind they had done… well _that _in her bed it was not like that was the first time someone did it in said bed.

However then while looking at Blair's room Maka noticed something on top of the nightstand. A little black and blue box.

As she realized what that was Maka panicked she had not thought about the implications that sex would have, everything happened so fast she didn't really have any time to think. She stared at the box of condoms Blair kept on top of the nightstand and figured she wouldn't tell Soul a thing until she was sure that she was pregnant which she really doubted, but still there was nothing she could do to figure out until a few weeks passed by.

CRASH. And the door flew open, well broken but whatever.

In less than her brain could process a flying black white and red objet glomped her.

"Maka baby what happened, did that rapscallion do anything to you?"

"Get off you perv" she looked up at her father and sighed "No papa he didn't ok, let's go make breakfast"

"Actually Maka we need to talk about something" Not no this he'd probably try to convince her to get a female weapon or something along those weird lines.

"Can we after breakfast, please I'm hungry"

"Ok" That was weird, well spirit had been acting weird since she had woken. In fact it was rather weird that he hadn't broken the door down once he figured out Soul was inside with her, and he didn't wake Soul up to blame him for whatever, it was almost like Spirit was trying not to anger her.

'Ahh whatever' she thought 'this way I might be able to tell him I'm dating Soul without bearing a bitch fit'

She really felt good that morning, a little sore and worried about what could happen in the future, true but she still felt really happy.

Soul got the covers of his body. Ughh couldn't spirit like go to Chupacabras already, he wanted a little time with Make no hell with that he wanted the whole day with Maka.

Oh well he'd at least go and see if the old man suspected anything had happened the previous night.

Surprisingly Spirit was sitting in the living room while sounds of breakfast making were being uttered from the kitchen.

Nah probably Maka had Maka chopped him out. Talk about Maka Soul strolled inside the kitchen ok she was never wearing Blair's clothes ever again. Her curves were fitted perfectly inside the borrowed garment and if it wasn't for Spirit Soul would have ravished then and there with no second thought.

Damn this woman she got him to want her almost unconsciously.

A cool drop made its way down Soul's chin. She had him leering.

He'd play around a little, then.

He walked over to her circling his arms around her slender waist.

Burying his head on the crook of the meister's neck he inhaled deep and gave a lick "Oi what's there for breakfast?" he was rewarded with a shiver. Then Soul blowed on her ear.

"Ah-Mm pancakes" He continued nibbling on her neck. She was melting under him.

'What is he doing for god's sake if papa catches us like this…' a little voice rambled in her head.

He lapped at Maka's sweet spot well that shut the voice up. And made her moan oh god, oh god they were oh so dead. And for once she didn't care at all.

She turned around and kissed him full in the lips pancakes could go to hell for all she cared; this is what she wanted to taste.

He nibbled at her bottom lip, she opened up her mouth and tauntingly tasted his saliva, and Soul coaxed her wet appendage back into her own mouth. A trail of mixed wetness ran down both their jaws, the feeling of his tongue rubbing intensely against the wet caverns of her mouth was enough to make her flail again and again.

She rubbed her covered chest against his and got rewarded with a groan of satisfaction from his mouth.

Maka grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head down as he backed into a chair pulling her with him. However he did not calculate well so that Maka stumbled and lost her footing bumping her nose with his before falling into his lap.

Soul chuckled "You're clumsy. That's not cool"

"And yet you love me" she reminded him

"Guess I do"

A soft lithe and sweet mouth made its way down Soul's jaw leaving butterfly kisses all over.

She ghosted her hands to where the shirt ended and the pants started, swiftly with a quivering that reeked of shyness Maka slid her hands down his shirt, trailing his chest loving the texture of it not possessing exaggerate muscles yet lean, hard and defined in all the right places, the scar just a faint little line now that if not sexier made him cooler, Soul pushed her closer and in a moment her legs were on either side of him as he squeezed her butt with lustful hands.

The skirt was riding high on her thighs and her ragged breaths resounded on his ear. Her lithe head moved to his neck brushing Maka's nose on the nap of his neck while she massaged his shoulders from below the white shirt.

"Maka-chan! Is breakfast ready" What..Killer.

The scythe meister gasped "Papa… ah umm could you wait for a little while more"

"Ok"

Both pairs of legs untangled from one another.

Maka went back to the pancakes Soul excused himself out of the room to go lay in his bed.

Damn her panties were sopped, and it didn't seem like the pulsating heat on her core would find an end any time soon.

She passed the breakfast to the table.

Once they were all finished spirit spoke up "Maka-chan, I need to have a talk with you can you come with me for a while"

"Kay"

They walked out of the room into the building's terrace Spirit had a smug smile pasted on his face and looked at the grinning moon with interest.

"Maka you know you're my little girl and I lov…"

"Cut that out dad kay' get to the point"

"I'm not really sure you want to know this but… I'm getting married"

One second, two seconds. The hit he had been expecting never came and instead his daughter stared at him dumbfounded.

"Whom with? Is it someone I know?" She asked calmly. It would have been hypocrisy of her to deny him that. It was not like if he stayed a bachelor her parents would go back together. That ship was gone longer than Black*star's modesty

"Um Blair" He still sounded afraid of getting hit by a Maka-chop to the brain.

"I can't say that's a surprise dad"

"So you're ok with it"

"Yes"

"And you won't go all Maka chop on us because of hooking up without telling you?"

"Nope" how could she? Soul and she hadn't really discussed whether to make it official so she couldn't tell her papa.

"And you're gonna be one of the bridesmaids wearing cute little dresses like you used to when you were little and we'll be a happy family that lives in the same house and goes out for field trips and and…"

"No not that papa"

"Alright, wait I have another reason for coming so early in the morning." He handed Maka an envelope "Shinigami-sama sent you a mission"

"Thanks papa" Maka felt creeped out by such thing, normally it would have been pasted on the shibusen chart. Maybe it was one of those missions only death scythes were allowed to take and such weren't posted. They mostly weren't because once a few years before Black*Star had almost gotten himself and Tsubaki killed in one of that particular kind.

"Then I'll leave"

"Bye" and he jumped off the roof.

Soul was sitting in the couch staring into nothingness while fantasizing about Maka since he couldn't concentrate in the match being broadcasted by channel fourteen. Somehow he hoped that Death Scythe was gone and he could finish what they had started earlier.

His meister came from behind him an envelope under her arm and a smile on her face.

"Soul, guess what?"

"Dunno you tell me" he said with a lazy smirk upon his face.

"Dad is marrying Blair"

"Whoa if they have children those will surely be fucked up"

"No thanks, I don't want any half cat half brothers running around." She scoffed "anyway we have a mission I still don't know what it is about but it seems pretty important since shinigami-sama sent it with papa"

Maka handed him the envelope and his eyes widened. A witch hunting mission and a tough one, they'd have to kill three loonies on the loose, apparently they had gone mad and started kidnapping and torturing humans.

He understood why shinigami wanted them on that mission.

Maka started reading from over his shoulder. At that moment she made a wild try not to jump him seriously she was horny and he was smexy and she oh so hoped that the mission started in six or seven hours. But she was just not as lucky as to have that was she? "Now let's see when the fly- HOLY SHIT WE'VE GOT HALF AN HOUR"

In a second she flew to get their suitcases thank god no one had unpacked the previous night.

**Whoot new chappie well there was no lemon in this but I think the next chappie will have oe and hey I still put a bit of action here LOL hope you like it pwease review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M NOT DEAD...**

**Hehe that's about it, this month has been hectic, and that's why I've been a bitch and not up dated at all, gosh I passed math with flying colors, but almost flunked religion (suckish private schools that try to get me to feel interest for something I don't believe in at all) all in all I didn't turn in any report or homework until it was too late and passed with the lowest passing grade possible.**

**Anyway, I also had a very scary experience and was a little traumatized by it, it was just a scare, but it wouldn't have been had I not hidden my new biggie razor in my bra. I'm never going into an alley alone at three in the morning when my parents think I'm sleeping in my room and I'm actually partying around (Hey I was pretty darn wasted, it was adrenaline that got me off enough to scare the creep with my razor and kicking him to the ground before running to my friends)**

**I have a few Ideas for following chapters, and guess what there's a lemooon I think this one is better than the one in chap 1.**

**With that gone have fun**

**Dedicated to everclear and vodka my friends of weird but lovely nights.**

**Need yah my dear**

Ughh, can't the plane just land already.

The flight ride was really the longest Maka ever experienced. Like really she was about to rush everyone else out and have her way with the man just beside her. Why he was oh so tranquil she didn't understand, five minutes into the plane ride and he was out like a light.

A thin line of drool came down from Soul's mouth, ah that naughty mouth she could only imagine…

The indecent thoughts made Maka blush. Not that they were new, she had very reluctantly read some smut at times. Blame Blair and all the attempts that cat had made just so that Maka's birthday present every year still held some of her own style. That resulting into a quite large collection of smutty and cheesy novels stocked up into the highest shelf so that Soul wouldn't find them. He'd sure call her a perv.

Ahh but maybe Maka didn't have to preoccupy about it anymore, because they were an item, weren't they? Neither Soul not her had ever spoken about it, because everything had gone too fast and before she knew it they had fucked and she woke up beside him with Spirit about to pound the door down.

Damn, they'd have to discuss that as soon as the witches were done for, or maybe after they took care of some certain business they had left unfinished back in the kitchen. Anyway they'd discuss it soon.

Talk about Blair, she had been acting pretty weirdly before they left. Maka had seen her sneaking something up in her suitcase but when she asked the cat she just said to find out later because the plane would be leaving without them.

Looking at her sleeping partner it was a mystery to her how the hell he had been out like a light in the moment the plane took off, it just made no sense.

Hat there been no people sitting around them she'd have jumped him. But damn she couldn't.

Her pride was being a huge hindrance at the moment.

Or maybe not, if her father was to know of her being in such a situation he'd probably shut her in a boarding school… No he'd skip the boarding school all together and send her to become a nun.

Maka shivered at that thought.

_Dear passengers please stay in your seats with your seatbelts locked, the plane will arrive shortly._

"Finally"

.

.

"Finally"

Yeah he'd agree with Maka in that one, pretending to be asleep had never been so difficult.

Soul meant it when he said that Maka didn't knew what she did to him.

Once they were installed in the plane Soul promptly closed his eyes and stiffened out, wanting to avoid the (very nice) view of his meister's cleavage.

Those wenches better be easy to kill or he was really going crazy.

.

.

So they were back in the hotel room.

Soul felt weird as he tried to bandage his meister's back. Well more like her whole _chest_ Heh it made her look like one of those samurai ladies whom used to cover their chests with bandages, a chest he was rather fond of pretty soft and fitting in… 'No not that right now she's hurt' the feelings of lust and regret from not getting to her soon enough mixed on his mind. For goodness sake, they were about to disembowel her. With rather gross looking material.

If it wasn't because he was starting to feel aroused his mind would be completely on apologizing to her.

For once he wished he had been paying more attention, he turned his back for what, two minutes, and the witches had taken her in just that time.

It was two hours until he found the lair where the three sisters had locked Maka, and many more until the weapon figured out his way through the maze of corridors inside the seemingly abandoned storage house.

She winced again "I'm sorry" Came out of his mouth as per usual. That seemed about everything Soul ever told her since they had left that place, apart from 'Does hurt too much?'

Maka just wanted her partner to get over with it, in both senses, he had acted almost ridiculously regretful about her injury c'mon she wasn't really that bad off. Her only injury was a stupid gash on her back, the witches didn't get to torture her and it was him who rescued her in the end, such a stubborn weapon.

Along with that He was straddling her from behind, without a shirt on (it was shredded) and damn if he wasn't sexy. Anyway, Maka wanted him now and that regretful demeanor was messing with it.

"There, done" He said finishing the bandaged of Maka's wound. "I'll just go to the other bed now"

He felt a lithe hand tug at his pants. One gaze at her eyes and he knew what she wanted

"Please"

"You're hurt"

"Barely"

"No, just no" He sighed "Maka I'll hurt you"

"No you won't" The meister scoffed "it's just a scratch now stop being an idiot."

Seriously she exasperated him "And you stop being a bookworm" at her glare he looked sternly into her eyes "Look this is not like some book of yours, I might hurt you and, look I got you hurt once today already"

"You're not gonna hurt me, we're not escalating the Everest, we're just… just…" She stammered at the words that strived to go out of her mouth " Plus, don't tell me you don't want it, from what I see you're pretty happy with the situation at hand" Maka's cheeks were tinted pink as she looked down… oh right…

Embarrassed he just looked at her while the meister decided she'd had enough of waiting for a lifetime.

Next thing he knew he was pulled into the bed with Maka on top of him. Her forest green eyes were gleaming with lust "Let me show you. You won't hurt me at all"

Resisting was useless Soul could never deny this woman a thing. Were Maka to ask for his life, he'd give it to her in a silver platter.

She licked her lips, in a second the wet appendage that was her tongue hit the weapon's jaw. Her tongue was sloppily making circles around his throat biting and sucking and making him groan… Soul was at her mercy. So uncool. But he didn't even think of reversing the roles at that moment.

This control she was taking he loved it, their lips clashed together in a rather sloppy kiss but not less passionate because of this.

The bandage around her breasts suddenly felt like a hindrance for him. It was enticing how her hardened nipples brushed with his chest through the slim fabric. It was a wonder how he didn't rip the bandage down.

He squeezed one breast, hoping she'd not be hurt; however the moan that came along with her body deliciously shuddering assured Soul he could continue with whatever he planned. Her tongue reached into his mouth, teasing his slowly, driving him crazy. Asura's madness had nothing to this; it was a bothersome bug buzzing in one side of the room. His more animalistic side started going up to the surface, because she was warm and cute and so utterly irresistible.

Roughly his tongue ripped inside her mouth rubbing around everything in its way. A trail of mixed drool made its way down both their chins.

Some time before, he had never thought of something like this, except when he had health class and all the teachers put their everything in scaring them to hell and back. He'd also seen it of course, being such a talented musician girl's fell to Wes's feet in a second or less, he even had the good looks to boast so little Soul had watched his brother French kiss with a handful of ladies. Now he knew why Wes seemed to enjoy the rather awkward looking practice. It was fucking delicious.

There was a feathery touch that startled him. She was undoing his pants belt, of course he knew Maka could be quite bold, however this, for her was a new level.

Maka felt herself go from her straddling position on top of her weapon's body to being underneath him. Oh so she had convinced him…

To tell the truth Maka preferred to be submissive, at least in these situations. So no complains came from her mouth once he was nipping and sucking at her exposed collarbone.

Soul entertained himself by leaving love bites all over and drawing small spirals all the way down to her breasts, while he swiftly pushed the bandage over her C-cups to expose his meister's nipples.

Her tiny mewls were like music. His pants were sliding down with each squirm and move they did on the bed. At that rate they'd be off in five minutes without any of them both doing any conscious movements. However Maka wouldn't have that, she had after all waited a long day to get this. So her hands reached down and pulled them off the lowest she could and when her arms couldn't go further without having to unlatch his mouth from her breast Soul shrugged them off as well as he could.

He decided they had both waited enough already, and blindly fumbled with the clasp of her skirt until it became undone. There were other plans on Maka's part though, as she showed when she viciously ripped his boxers down and turned him over with strength that she drew from her growing lust only.

She'd heard about this about a thousand times, with friends that were much less shyer than herself. Even though before she had no experience with intimacy, not even a kiss Maka had already heard lots from Tsubaki and the Thompsons the latter ones more, mostly because they were pretty comfortable talking about all of their late night escapades when Kid and Chrona were too busy to even care where the hell the two went. Of course Tsubaki never stayed back making shy and pretty bold comments about hers and Black Star's growing relationship, which really hadn't taken too much to flourish, mostly because those two had shared a room since they met.

However hearing is one thing, and doing a completely different one, still she wasn't about to shy out now.

The blonde guided her hand down to grip him, Soul's shaft was hard and smooth. Maka was mesmerized when he groaned rather loudly and bucked his hips.

She decided to experiment a little more, so she licked the tip and started trying to take him whole on her mouth, however half choking herself.

Not accepting to give up she relaxed the muscles on her throat and tried again. Maka would say her partner could have never looked sexier than he looked in that moment.

Soul's eyes were half lidded with his chest rising heavily, Maka started using her tongue amazed by the groans her lover would let slip here and there.

For him it was heaven what she was doing, warm and moist. He wasn't sure the sounds he'd been eliciting were cool or not but when it's hard to remember how to breathe you don't exactly go thinking about being cool. Though he knew she liked his aloofness.

She felt him coming close and swallowed his load that had been shot inside her mouth. Next thing the blonde haired meister knew she was flipped over underneath him.

One of Soul's fingers turned into a small scythe and cut her panties away, he'd expected some kind of negative reaction from her when he did this but to the weapon's surprise she didn't seem bothered at all. Also when he grabbed the now unusable article of clothing he realized it was soaked through.

"Hmm… naughty girl, since when have you been wanting to do this" She panted in response, Soul on his side decided he'd torture her a little.

The electric jolt that went through her when his thumb slowly massaged her clit was unbelievable. She had never heard her own voice be so hoarse and needy "Soul… just… just… please"

"Just what?" He flashed a smirk "Maka I'll do whatever you want you just got to tell me"

"Just fuck m…" But he smothers her with a kiss, she really had to be desperate, because his Maka never swore, and in all the years he'd lived with her Soul had never ever heard words like that. Though now it was her time to forget how to even breathe.

The weight of her thighs wrapped around him as he poked the head in, as if he was some kind of lifeline and his meister was about to fall into the darkness.

Slowly Soul made his way inside, she was hot and wet and oh so delicious that for a moment it was like he wasn't himself anymore and neither was she and they were just one melted into a pool of white hot pleasure.

Then it came, almost a whisper that had he not known her so well Soul would have swore it was the wind "harder" A voice so low and so cute, the kind you hear someone use when they name their beloved as they sleep.

And he's lost it. Soul pounds into her and hard and fast as he can, had he wanted to stop with all of whatever determination he had left, he couldn't have, this was heaven, his body had taken control and damn he couldn't say he didn't love it.

"Soul, Soul" Maka chanted and screamed his name like some kind of charm, in between whimpers and moans and erotic sobs of some sort. Just like that she was pushed over the edge, and her expression of pure bliss sent him over the edge as well.

So suddenly there was a kind of resonance between them, not the normal type, they weren't one, they kept on being two people however there was no barrier now and he felt her emotions, lust, adoration, and love pure to the core. Then he knew he'd rather die to make her unhappy. His soul (pun intended) was hers, as hers was his and for sure they'd never come back to what they were. This, whatever it was whether sex, love or a mix of the two had made a change on both their hearts, something that couldn't be undone.

"See I told you you wouldn't hurt me" She said as he pulled out.

"Yeah yeah" Suddenly he remembered "Hey Maka"

"Hmm?" Maka was exhausted; it was starting to become difficult to keep her eyes open.

"Are we a couple?" he really needed to be blunt on this one.

"Do you want us to be?"

"Yeah, do you?

"Yeah" And they were both fast asleep.

**Omake **

The next day…

Maka Albarn paced in the room, her lover and weapon was taking a shower ' We really need to get protection, sure I love him but I'm pretty sure neither of us wants kids as of yet' she sighed 'We _were _kinda lucky this time, I'm pretty sure I won't get pregnant'

She gave up on the issue and went towards her suitcase. Now that she thought of it Blair had been lurking around it at home.

Pulling the zipper Maka expected the worse, like skimpy lingerie or something, however she just found a little box with a note attached to it. The box was undoubtedly full of anti conceptive pills.

_~Nya_

_Hope you and Soul-kun have a great trip._

_Here's a little something so you won't have problems, if you get my drift._

_Love Bu-tan_

_Ps: Spirit-koi and I are getting married in about two weeks, can we dress you up, please say yes._

This was the very first time Maka would really think Blair was a life saver.

**Woots it's done heh Again, sorry it took so long. Review.**


End file.
